ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Box: Ruby
| modes = Single player | ratings = ESRB: E OFLC: G | platforms = Nintendo GameCube | media = 1 × GameCube Optical Disc | requirements = | input = }} Pokémon Box: Ruby and Sapphire, or Pokémon Box, is one of the Pokémon games on the Nintendo GameCube console and it was bundled with a Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance cable and Memory Card 59. It was released in Japan on May 30, 2003 and in North America on July 11, 2004, but only through the New York Pokémon Center and its online store http://www.pokemoncenter.com. However, it is no longer available in either location. Europeans could get it by purchasing it using points from Nintendo of Europe's loyalty program, VIP 24:7, or by buying the Pokémon Colosseum Mega Pak, which contains a black GameCube, an extra memory card, Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon Box, and a cable to connect the GameCube with a Game Boy Advance. Game features Technically, Pokémon Box is not a game in the strictest sense. Rather, it is a storage system for the Game Boy Advance Pokémon games. It allows players to trade and store Pokémon that they have caught in another version of Pokémon (specifically Ruby, Sapphire, [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'', LeafGreen]] and Emerald.) onto a GameCube memory card. There are 25 boxes that allow the storage of 60 Pokémon per box, allowing players to store up to 1,500 Pokémon on a single 59 block memory card. Pokémon Box also included a feature that was later included in Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, Emerald and Diamond/Pearl for the Nintendo DS. When the player holds the "A" button, they can select and move many Pokémon at once (use the orange glove by pressing select on the handhelds to do this). Also, a player can view the profiles of any Pokémon stored in Box or any Pokémon stored in the Game Boy Advance game that it is hooked up with. However, the player must save his/her GBA game at a Pokémon Centre first, though. In addition, Emerald players need to have entered the Hall of Fame and obtained the National Pokédex, and FireRed/LeafGreen players need to have completed the Pokémon Network Centre's Network Machine on One Island. Box's profiles contain data on Pokémon Info, Pokémon Skills, Battle Moves, Conditions and Contest Moves. This information is useful if your GBA game's profiles don't contain data on Conditions, Contest Moves and Ribbons (specifically FireRed and LeafGreen). The player can sort Pokémon in his/her Memory Boxes and Advance Boxes. The sort criteria consists of Alphabetical Mode, Pokédex Mode, Type, Level, Gender, Move, Ability, Mark, etc. Only the OT (Original Trainer) of a Pokémon can withdraw it initially. If a player is not the OT, his/her Pokédex must have registered at least 100 Pokémon. In addition, Emerald players need to have entered the Hall of Fame and obtained the National Pokédex, and FireRed/LeafGreen players need to have completed the Pokémon Network Centre's Network Machine on One Island. If a player can't obtain the National Pokédex in Ruby/Sapphire, the Pokédex numbers of Kanto and Johto Pokémon that originate from Emerald/FireRed/LeafGreen/Colosseum/XD won't be displayed, but you can still store these Pokémon. If the player sorts his/her Pokémon in Pokédex Mode, the Kanto and Johto ones will be listed at the bottom, since the Hoenn Pokédex is programmed to only show entries on Pokémon that are available in Ruby/Sapphire. It can hook up to a Game Boy Advance (or Game Boy Advance SP) via the GameCube-Game Boy Advance cable, which allows the trading between the Game Boy Advance games and Box. Unfortunately, there is no way for Box to hook up with Pokémon Colosseum or Pokémon XD. This is mainly due to these games being for the GameCube as well. Instead, for a Pokémon from Pokémon Colosseum or Pokémon XD to be stored on Box, it must first be traded to one of the Game Boy Advance games and then traded to Box. This is considered a transfer and not a trade, so if the Pokémon normally evolves when traded between games, it will not evolve when transferred. Bonus eggs When a certain amount of Pokémon are stored from a single game, players are given special Pokémon eggs. The eggs contain Pokémon that they can normally obtain through versions Ruby and Sapphire, but these Pokémon will hatch with a Pokémon move already learned that the Pokémon wouldn't normally be able to learn. The first egg, given when the player first starts up the game, contains a Swablu that knows the move False Swipe. After storing certain numbers of Pokémon, players will receive more eggs. Upon storing 100 Pokémon, the player will receive a Zigzagoon with Extremespeed. With 500 Pokémon stored, the player will then receive a Skitty with Pay Day and, finally, upon storing 1499 Pokémon, the player will receive a Pichu with the move Surf (possibly a nod to Pokémon Stadium in which a Pikachu could learn Surf). However, although all these Pokémon do not require the same Original Trainer ID, they must all be stored from the same game cartridge. In the Japanese version of the game, by taking a GameCube memory card (with Pokémon Box data) to a special event at one of the country's Pokémon Centers, players were able to receive an egg containing a Ralts that knew the move Wish. Emulation Pokémon Box also features the ability to allow players to play their Ruby and Sapphire games on the television while it's hooked up to a Game Boy Advance (or Game Boy Advance SP) via the GameCube Game Boy Advance cable (similar to the Game Boy Player). However, it only allows this for the Ruby and Sapphire versions and not the FireRed, Leaf Green and Emerald versions as the disc only contains data for Ruby & Sapphire . Showcase Feature Pokémon Box also has the ability to showcase the player's Pokémon as figurines. Players can edit the features like the size and shape of the stage that the Pokémon are displayed on, control the height of the figurines, and even name the stage. Category:2003 video games Category:GameCube games Category:GameCube-only games Box